


Fire inside

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Trapped"Hermione learned that being wrong had its advantagesOne Ron & Hermione drabble





	Fire inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I told you, we should have taken the left route.”

I furiously put back the map into my jeans’ pocket and snuggle into my sweater trying to fight off the intensity of the wind. I glance at my husband who’s trying to figure out how to spend the night on top of a mountain.

What a wonderful beginning of our vacation, losing our way getting to the cottage we rented.

The snowflakes start covering our hair and clothes. Ron gives me his jacket. I put it on without looking at him.

Suddenly, Ron grins. “I have an idea. If we transfigured the blanket I have in my bag as a tent, we could spend the night there and tomorrow find our way to the cottage.”

“And we’ll be found frozen. Brilliant!”

Ron starts transfiguring the blanket with his wand. “I was thinking of conjuring up a fire and warming you with my body, but since you’re too angry with me despite us being trapped here, fine, you can warm yourself up. I made a mistake, okay? I’m sorry.”

Now, I feel embarrassed. I tried to help him, but he refuses.

*****

“Ron, come closer to me.”

“I’m fine here, thanks.”

I snuggle close to his back and my fingers start playing with the waistband of his boxers. “Sorry, love I didn’t mean it. I got nervous.”

Ron turns around and I kiss him deeply. He kisses me back, caressing my hips. He then undresses me and takes my right nipple in his mouth. I gasp and remove his boxers. I feel him driving his cock between my legs.

“Apologies accept, love. I-“

I shut him up with my hand. “Want to warm me up?”

Some scores later from my Weasley king, I know that being wrong had its advantages.

 

~Spider  



End file.
